Talk:Wall Cannon
Source on name? I've been meaning to make this as a UMS (UAM?) for a while now. Dazuro 02:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Its in the Super Metroid Player's guide on metroid database. If you're able to, can you put up an image? (Latinlingo 03:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) Done and done. Any names given for the Mother Brain turrets? Dazuro 04:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pics! And now that you mention it......about Mother Brain's turrets, one of the images in the article that come from that humorous manga from Nintendo simply calls them Cannons. However, a careful inspection of the Players Guide will hopefully reveal any decent name of UAM 9. (Latinlingo 04:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) :Any luck? Dazuro 18:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :The player's guide mentions nothing. Perhaps we should try to hack into Super Metroid and find out what the game's engine calls them? If not, we might have to rely on the cartoony manga's interpretation (which simply calls them Cannons, look in the gallery of the UAM 9's article). I also started noticing in the same guide some official names for two other articles: US 3 is named Barnacles, and goes on to describe the substance made of barnacle-like material. Also, Big Metroid is called Giant Metroid in the guide. (Latinlingo 19:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) Actually, Big Metroid is the name :P. And I've been trying to get US 3 named Bush or Barnacle but apparently they're descriptions. The turrets have no debug info attached to them as far as Kejardon knows. But we can also hook SMILE up to check if Kej was wrong. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) But i have the guide here on my computer and im reading Giant Metroid O_o? The name is at page 113 and 114. Giant Metroid sounds more professional than Big Metroid. (Latinlingo 21:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) I guess so, but big is used in the enemy index and Matt's notes as well. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The enemy index? Is it in the same guide? And even though Matt's notes are recent (compared to when Super Metroid's guide was written), his notes cannot be considered canon at all, since they are nowhere to be found within Metroid Prime 3 Corruption and he himself states it as well. (Latinlingo 22:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) The latter point about Matt's notes is true. And yes, the enemy index is in the same guide. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, i just tested out Giant Metroid in the search box, and it didnt bring me to Big Metroid. We can start off by making Giant Metroid a redirect at least. Then, in the talk page of that article, we could continue discussing which name should have priority (we have to keep in mind this is wall cannon's talk page :D). Unfortunately, i'll have to ask you to do that RoyboyX, if you dont mind. Im clueless about redirecting things. (Latinlingo 23:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC))